


Love Bites

by ClericalCandlelight



Series: Cleric's Oneshot Collection! [4]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Consensual Sex, F/M, Forest Sex, Riding, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: Based on a request from my tumblr. Hellion x Flagellant with bloodplay.





	Love Bites

When one may wonder which of the surrounding areas of the moor would make a suitable location for lovers to meet in privacy, the Weald was certainly not the first to come to mind. Upon further inspection, however, one might come to discover unforeseen utility in what others might consider its worst traits. The air, hot and lousy with the spores spread by the Hag’s abundant fungus, filled the wood’s already labyrinthine pathways with an unnatural mist, obscuring the sight of anyone beyond a few feet; paired with the constant noises of cracking wood and distant creatures, it made for a perfect hiding place, at least long enough for two lovers to meet in the temporary union of the flesh.

For the Hellion, whose primal grunts joined that of the feral beasts which walked this corrupted wood, such a union was all she desired anyway.

Her heated breath burned on the scar-covered shoulder of the Flagellant, whose own grunts of pleasure added to the symphony of the Weald. Toned chests pressed together, a hand calloused by years of self-inflicted abuse ran through the Hellion’s brilliant red hair, holding her to his shoulder as her hips continued to roll with undeniable desire in his lap.

Again, a sweet fire ignited down his back, the Hellion’s sharpened nails dragging with considerable force against the battle-toughened flesh, bringing with it each time a tremendous rush that set the Flagellant ablaze inside. He could feel his skin breaking beneath the force of the berserker’s talons, and so did the Hellion; hot, red teardrops ran down his back, staining his flesh and the Hellion’s brilliant fingers.

Sitting up in his lap, the Hellion’s eyes glinted in the dim light of the wood, her other hand pressed gently to his chest for support as she withdrew the other, admiring the crimson that now adorned her claws. Bringing her blood-stained fingers to her nose, a feral smirk spread across her lips as she took in the smell of it; one of sweat, and iron.

Then, her eyes went dark, vanishing in the shade of the Weald; she’d gotten his scent now.

The Flagellant’s heart fluttered in excitement.

The Hellion’s hips began to go wild in his lap, again and again sheathing his manhood inside of her, each time drawing a primal growl from her lips as she surrendered herself to this bestial heat. Again, she would return her head to his shoulder, this time pressing her lips to his skin with a delicacy which wholly betrayed her nature. Kiss after kiss, the Flagellant felt her hot breath growing closer to his neck, and when she finally stopped, his entire body shuddered in anticipation.

In the low light, ruby lips parted to reveal carefully sharpened fangs.

Her hips slammed down with exceptional force, taking him inside in his entirety; as her core was filled by his girth, her head lashed out with all the precision of a cobra, and the Flagellant’s lone cry of bliss cut through all the noises of the Weald as her fangs sunk into his shoulder, the flesh lighting up with that same burning sensation that her nails had left along his back.

The Hellion did not keep her teeth in his flesh for long, pulling away with a shudder of her own as she admired the holes her teeth had torn in his skin, watching as ruby droplets began to bead on his skin, joining one another in a brilliant ring of crimson before they began to dribble down his toned arm, the feeling of his own blood along his skin sending shivers down her lover’s spine. There was no expression of agony on his face; he faced this suffering with gratitude, his body feeling as if it were on fire as she rode him with all the ferocity he’d come to expect of her, her bloodied fingers returning to his back, raking across his tough skin with the same hunger for drawing his blood as he possessed to feel it drawn.

It was not a normal sort of love they shared, but it suited them perfectly.

Strong hands grasped feverishly at the Hellion’s tight rear, the Flagellant gasping as he rolled his hips to meet her own, cock twitching feverishly within her womanhood as she continued her abuse; his groans were desperate, the Hellion’s incredibly eager, and as her fangs sunk into his shoulder again and again, each time leaving a series of holes that glimmered as his blood came drooling out, the two quickly came to a mutual, but nonetheless incredibly powerful climax.

The Hellion arched hard in his lap as she came around him, her walls quivering and gripping his cock for dear life as it began to erupt with his thick seed, his own orgasm rendered all the more intense by the searing agony which racked his body from the wounds the Hellion had so lovingly bestowed upon him. Finally, the Hellion relaxed, panting hard as she felt the last of his cum splash against her inner walls.

Leaning against him, the Hellion’s lips pressed delicate kisses to the bite wounds she’d left scattered across his shoulder, hot tongue lapping up his blood as it beaded on the surface. The feeling of her hot flesh dragging across his tortured skin again caused him to shudder, and when she finally stopped, she offered him a wide smile, lips stained a different shade of red with her lover’s essence.

Leaning in, the Flagellant’s lips found the Hellion’s, and for a moment, the two faded entirely into the deceptively peaceful backdrop of the Weald.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and are looking forward to the next one as much as I am!
> 
> If you're interested in submitting an idea for a future short story, feel free to leave it in the comments or send me an ask on [my tumblr](https://fishwithawordprocessor.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
